Under the Stars
by Haalyle
Summary: It's a lovely starry night. How could the night be, in any way, eventful? Sonadow. One-shot.


**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: I wrote this on the 8th of July and never actually released it online. I wrote this after Chapter 28 of Restrained to 'cheer' myself up apparently. And now I've decided to put this online. I don't know why I didn't before...**

* * *

Under the Stars

* * *

He felt his quills brush against the soft, fresh grass. He breathed in the fresh air as he lay his arms over the ground.

He loved these nights of lying under the sky without a single worry in the world. Of, accidentally, falling asleep from the exhaustion of that day's events.

The youthful laughter filled his ears as a smile shone on his muzzle. He opened his eyes and looked at the shining, bright stars in the night sky.

The giggles continued, as the two-tailed fox tickled the young rabbit. The sound was comforting to the blue hedgehog's ears.

He closed his eyes again and let his mind wander.

When he opened them again, the sound of laughter was gone. In its place was crickets and footsteps that were coming closer to him.

He rested his arms behind his head and sighed. _Must have dozed off._

"Every one else is in bed Faker," Shadow dully stated as he stopped by the blue hedgehog, leaning over to look at his eyes.

Sonic looked up into the ebony hedgehog's red eyes and smiled, "So what? I can sleep with nature, can't I?"

Shadow just looked at him, as if knowing that was how the blue hedgehog would react.

"So what's up Shads? Is that the only reason you came here?" Sonic asked his dark counterpart, sitting up. He lay his legs in front of him, putting the socks on his feet and buckling his shoes. He sat there and looked up at the standing ebony hedgehog.

Shadow simply nodded before turning to leave Sonic alone.

"Where are you going oh so 'Ultimate Lifeform'? Can't stand a conversation with 'Faker', huh?" Sonic smirked, playfully, as he stood up and stretched his arms and legs.

Shadow grunted as he continued to walk away from him.

"Fine."

Shadow stopped and turned around, glaring at Sonic darkly, "And don't ever call me 'Shads' ever again, got it?"

"Aw c'mon Shadow, I'm just playing around," Sonic chuckled, catching up to the ebony hedgehog in a flash, he put an arm around Shadow's shoulders and laughed, "My good old buddy Shadow, how are you?"

"Are you drunk?" Shadow asked as he pushed Sonic's arm off of him.

"No, what made you think that?" Sonic laughed, dropping his arms to his sides, swaying them about.

Shadow didn't reply, furthering his distance from the azure hero.

"Aren't you lonely Shadow? You're always in the shadows, no pun intended," Sonic smiled as he stopped in his path and watched as Shadow continued to walk away from him.

"I'm fine by myself, Faker," Shadow hissed in response.

"So stubborn," Sonic muttered under his breath as he started to walk in the opposite direction of Shadow.

"Says you..."

Even if it was a small whisper, a few meters away from him, he had heard it. The cobalt blue hedgehog stopped and turned around.

"You want to start this Shads?" Sonic asked, pulling his gloves up as he watched the ebony hedgehog continue to walk away from him.

Shadow didn't say anything as he continued along the path. Only interrupted by Sonic speeding past him, holding his foot out and tripping the ebony hedgehog.

Angered, Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog standing over him and shot a Chaos Spear at the suspecting hedgehog.

Sonic dodged it and the many other spears sent his way as he ran away from Shadow, back onto the plain green grass area, with the ebony hedgehog chasing after him.

Sonic laughed, "Ah ha!"

"You'll pay for that Faker!" Shadow growled at the azure hedgehog, who was running around trees and making mocking faces at him.

As Sonic was running over the plain field, he was hit by a spear, surprising him. He fell face first into the grass, a burning feeling over his flesh chest as he lay on the ground, hearing the ebony hedgehog snicker behind him.

Ignoring the slight pain, Sonic sat up and turned to face Shadow, a frown on his face, "Ah Shadow, that hurt."

"Good," Shadow smirked, "You got what you deserved for tripping me. Never do that again Fa - ah!"

Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow's wrist as soon as the ebony hedgehog was close to him. Sonic pulled the ebony hedgehog onto the ground and pushed him away before crawling onto him.

"Got ya!" Sonic laughed playfully, looking into Shadow's red eyes, who was clearly angered by Sonic's actions.

"Get off of me," Shadow growled in a threatening manner.

"Nope!" Sonic shook his head, his quills swaying along as he moved his head. He held the ebony hedgehog's shoulder to the ground and smirked, "Great chase Shads, that was certainly something to make my night eventful."

 _Eventful?_ A thought crossed the ebony hedgehog's mind. _He won't see this coming._

Sonic noticed the change of Shadow's body language and rose an eye ridge in confusion, "What are you doing Shads?" He asked, as Shadow placed a hand behind Sonic's head and pulled him down to his face.

A small smirk appeared on Shadow's face as their noses pressed.

But Sonic was still playfully smirking, "Oh, so you wanna do this huh?"

"What do you mean Faker?"

"Well, I had theories as to why you preferred being alone, never thought one of them would be true," Sonic chuckled, as he closed the gap between their lips, kissing the ebony hedgehog.

 _What?! No! That's..._ Shadow's eyes widened with surprise. _He_ hadn't been expecting that. It took him awhile to realize that he hadn't done anything against Sonic, he had just simply let the blue hedgehog kiss him.

His hand slid off of Sonic's back and lay on the ground. Shadow wasn't too sure what he wanted to do. _Should I throw him off or..._

Sonic pulled back and gave Shadow a cheerful smile as he got off of the ebony hedgehog, holding a hand out to help the ebony hedgehog up.

Shadow ignored Sonic's attempt to help him up and simply grunted as he skated away from the blue hedgehog.

Sonic chuckled with laughter, "Knuckles owes me!"

* * *

 **AN: Bye guys!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
